Fallen Wings:Insurrection
by AnimeChick4067
Summary: Previously "if I only had wings" Kat has always wanted and dreamed of having wings but always knew that wouldn't happen. But what if one day her entire world was thrown upside down, and everything she knew was a lie? Please read and review for more!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride! All credit to the amazing James Patterson!

I've always wanted wings. I've always felt as if I had invisible wings on my back that I could stretch and flap but never use. My dream was to one day touch the clouds...

let me introduce myself I'm Kat, a 17 year old with better things to do than homework and and a job. Ive always had my nose in books and I've just discovered anime in the last three years so I'm not very social either.

"Kat, Kaaaaat, KAT!" I hea rd my mother yell from the front seat of the car, I was day dreaming again. I took out my headphones so I could hear better.

"Yeah mom, what's up?" I asked sounding annoyed she interrupted my favorite part of titanium.

"I was asking where you wanted to go to dinner?" She said also annoyed I wasn't paying attention to her the first time she asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care whatever's fine with me." I replied putting my headphones back in having to restart titanium because I forgot to pause it and dived back into my day dream. I saw myself, flying effortlessly beside our family car. Zig zagging through trees and road signs as we zoomed down the expressway. My back aches where I felt my 'wings' should be, as if they were longing to be used, like I could actually shoot them out lightning fast and take off into the sky. I inwardly sighed knowing that would never happen.

Later that night I went to bed dreading going to work the next morning, working as a cashier is so boring I swear I'll fall asleep where I stand. Oh well I need money for gas and since its summer all the books I can get my hands on!

The next morning I was standing at work doing nothing except staring at the clock just praying for 2:00 to roll around when I watched four men in white lab coats getting out of a white van with black windows.

'Weird' I thought to myself, but I decided it would be rude of me to keep watching them so I turned around to face my register again. As the whitecoats (I decided to call the odd group) walked in they all looked at me and then after a short discussions walked right over to me. I guessed they were just going to ask where our pharmacy was.

"Hello" a tall cool looking whitecoats said, he was the only one that didn't have a receading hairline. "Are you Maximum?"

"Ummm no I'm sorry you have the wrong person, my name is Kat is there something I can help you with?" I asked confused as my name tag clearly said Kat.

"I'm sorry I must be mistaken." He said giving me a really suav but creepy grin. He reached out his hand to shake mine "thank you for your time, I hope this wasn't an inconvenience to you."

"No not at all." I replied and help out me hand to accept his. As soon as I did I felt a stabbing pain in my wrist. " ow dammit! What the hell?" I asked grabbing my wrist and looking up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry my cuff link, must have come lose. My apologies, well my colleagues and I must be going now. Goodbye. Maximum Ride." He said in a cool tone that gave me chills. "We'll see you in a couple days when you regain your memories. Until then try to stay out of trouble." And then they were gone.

What did he call me? Ugh my arm was burning! Idk what the hell just happened but I looked down at the clock and is was time to leave. So I called up manager and she let me leave so I could go and head to the bookstore to buy a new book that came out today.

Later than night I was gettin into bed excited of the fact that I had the next couple days off when my back started burning.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself. But I thought nothing of it and went to bed. But sometime in the middle of the night I woke up drenched in sweat and my back was burning even hotter now. I didn't know what to do I decided to strip down and get in the shower with icy water blasting on my back but the pain wouldn't stop! I was trying hard not to scream out in agony, my back felt to hot but the rest of my body was freezing!

"What's happening to me?!" I whispered as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the pain. All of a sudden the pain stopped but my head exploded in pain!

"Maximum! Maximum! Maximum Ride! Hear me!" A voice yelled in my head, when visions flooded my head. Visions of dog crates, man in lab coats just like the ones who visited me today, other kids, the flock. The flock!

"My flock!" I yelled out, remembering, remembering everything that had happened to us! Where were they? Why did this happen? And is this the reason why I hadn't had any memories of before I was 15? Was the car accident that whipped my memory all a lie?

When I opened my eyes I remembered where I was and I reached my arms behind my back and I felt them! Right where they should be! My wings...

Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic! I really hope you like it please please please review if I should write more or if you have any ideas for this story or constructive criticism! Thank you all can't wait to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

All rights so the amazing James Patterson!

* * *

I bolted out of the tub and ran to the full length mirror we had hanging on the back

of the door and I let my wings hang out.

"What's going on?" I asked myself I had all my memories of the past but I still couldn't figure out how my two lives met? What Happened? These thing I remember was runnin. From the school. We were all fighting when I was shot out of the sky.

The last thing I remember was fang yelling my name and fighting to get to me but was surrounded by erasers as my vision slowly went to black before I could hit the ground. Then I woke up in a hospital bed with no memories being told my name was Katherine and we had been in a car accident that had swiped my memory clean, and a longing to be in the sky.

"Ugh! This doesn't make any since! Where is my flock? Where is fang and nudge? And Angel? Oh angel my baby where are you?" I was yelling to myself as I ran around 'my bedroom' gathering supplies I would need. Dumped everything out of my backpack (won't be needing school supplies anymore) and shoving everything I would need into it. Clothes, cellphone charger, toothbrush and bottles of water and granola bars.

Before I decided to take off I thought i would have a chat with my 'parents' or so they had me thinking.

"Rise and shine liars!" I yelled as I flipped on their lights. They looked at me with groggy eyes until they noticed I was all packed to go with my wings hanging off my back. "Bet you never thought this day would happen." I scoffed.

"Kat wha-" my 'mom' started but I cut her off.

"My name is not KAT its Maximum Ride! And you have been lying to my face all this time! There was no car accident was there? What did you to to me? What did you to do my flock? My family!" I said yelling by the time I had finished.

My father took that opportunity to get out of bed and put on his glasses putting on a bath robe that reminded me of the white lab coats I had known so long ago.

"Max please calm down, there's so much you don't know, so much you don't understand. If you just let us explain everything." He said while I crossed my arms and cocked my hip out, waiting for this so called 'explination'.

"We were studying you and your 'flock' your actions were getting out of control, we couldn't control you anymore and the school needed a way to safely study you while keeping you alive and stable. We realized our test result we were getting from you guys while you were captured were not come out completely accurate because your vitals were spiking and you were so pumped up from adrenaline." He was saying everything so calmly I was about to lose it.

"Okay okay I get it you needed to keep experimenting on us why take away my wings and memories?" I asked growing to impatient for my own good.

"We just hid your wings Maximjm, it never changed your DNA once a month when we went to your 'checkups' after the accident we preformed tests on you and the. Erased your memories of the procedures and this proved to show more accurate readings than when we had you at the school." He finished calmly, I was anything but calm.

"So where are my flock? Where can I find them? And don't you DARE tell me you 'can't say' because you owe it to me." I said my voice becoming dangerous. "And what about you?" I directed to the women playing mommy who was crying into her hands. "Do you have anything to say about all of this? Don't you have any input?" I was upset now. I had a special connection with this women and now I couldn't stand her. I didn't know what to feel.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't know this is how it would end! Please don't hate us we took care of you, we loved you!" And I cut her off.

"Loved me? You loved me? Don't make me laugh! People who love eachother don't run tests on them and then erase their memories!" I said shouting at her. "Just tell me where I can find my flock and never contact me again!"

Still crying she handed me a Manila envelope. "Thank you." I said and I shoved the envelope in my bag. "Good bye forever." I said and I turned out of the bedroom and walked out the front door. All of a sudden I heard the man who called himself my father in the phone with the school telling them what happened. But before he could even hang up the phone I shot out my powerful wings strong and beautiful. I finally felt whole again. I was finally Max again. And I WAS going to find my family, my flock.

I hurled myself into the air and with one powerful downstroke I was in the air and flying again, I felt so free, so amazing! I was no longer a slave to the earth! I was back! And I was pissed!

"Don't worry guys" I said to myself "I'm coming!" And with one more down stroke I went into my ability and zoomed off!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! Please review let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and his marvelous brain!

After I was sure I had left my 'home' far behind I finally calmed down and had no idea where i was going so I decided to land in a wooded area by a rest stop to pick up a U.S. Map and open the envelope that had all I needed to find my family. Hopefully.

I landed softly in a group of trees and after making sure no one had seen me I grabbed a jacket out of my bag and put it in to cover my wings and headed into the building. It was about mid day by now I think around 1pm, and there were plenty of people in the building, with kids and dogs stopped to take a break from driving on family trips and camping. I seen a little girl running around with a small dog and my heart ached for my angel and little total. Clearing my head of depressing thoughts I kept walking.

I walked up to where they had all the pamphlets and found one with a map on it. I was somewhere in Tennessee which was pretty amazing seeing as I started on the other side of Virginia. I plucked up the map and went back outside to the tree line and pulled out the envelope to see which flock members were closest to my current location. Turns out Iggy was the closest to me in Atlanta only a couple hours fly away. As I was packing my stuff I heard a chilling voice come from behind. A voice I knew all too well.

"Well well well if it isn't a little birdie?" The voice was rough and a little hard to understand through the snout and teeth.

"When did they let the dogs out of their cages Ari?" I asked smugly "I thought all the erasers were decommissioned when you let us all get away?" I said holding my ground but a little nervous about a fight seeing as I had been out of practice for a bit.

"Well you see we weren't decommissioned, we were being revamped, improved, our wings are stronger now, and were faster too" he said with a sly toothy grin. I was looking out for others but I didn't see any in the area.

"wheres your buddies Ari I thought you didn't fight alone? Only in your disgusting little packs? I remember when you were just a scared little kid who needed me to save your life!" I guess I crossed the line with that one because as soon as the words were out of my mouth my jaw exploded with pain as I tasted fresh blood blossoming in my mouth.

I ducked just as he swung to hit me again lunging up to knee him in the stomach and land an elbow to the back of his head.

He sucked in a raspy breath before standing straight up and knocking me in the jaw with his head, stars filled my vision as I tried to regain my balance, gulping in oxygen greedily a I took off in the air. I knew I stood a better chance in flight.

With Ari right behind me I threw a roundhouse kick right to the barrel of his chest and heard a satisfying crack as I made contact with his ribs. He lashed out wildly at me gasping for breath, I tucked my wings and fell under him to get behind him, then I cupped my hands and slammed them hard over his ears rupturing his ear drums.

With a scream he fell to the ground and I took off not willing to stick around and see if he was up for round two.

I pointed myself in the south east direction and took off to find Iggy. If I was gonna survive for much longer I needed to find my flock and put our broken family back together before any of us get hurt.

Then it dawned on me, what if they hadn't had their memories give back yet? What if I never found out how to give them back their wings? What if i was the only one to ever get their wings back? Would I be alone forever?

Not wanting to think the worse and not knowing what else to do I just kept on course going over where he lived and what I would say to him.

Another half of me was hoping I wasn't to late and that he would still be safe and sound and not already taken by the school.

I just took a deep breath and kept flying I mean, what's the worst that could happen right?

again thank you soooooo much for reading and pleeeeease give me reviews on what you thing, any suggestions, and of course constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter 4

all rights to the amazing James Patterson!

I flew for a couple hours before I finally got to Atlanta and landed on the outskirts of town to be sure I wasn't seen. I pulled out the envelope and checked the address that was on the piece of paper with Iggys picture on it.

"I really hope this all works out." I muttered to myself, tucking everything back into my back pack and took off at a brisk pace.

Caught in my thoughts and just focusing on what I needed to do, I soon realized I was almost there and needed to focus. What would I say to him? Would he remember me? Would he even be here?

Thoughts swirled through my head and I found myself on the street I needed. Double checking the house number I scribbled on my hand, I walked up to a huge White House.

The white picket fence, rose bushes surrounding the perimeter, emerald green door and shutters adorned the outside while glimpses through the windows gave me a glimpse of the luxurious inside.

"Woooow" I said to myself as I stood outside the gate that stood between me and a stone path that let to the front door.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice I had once known so well come from my right. "Your standing in front of my house"

"Iggy!" I cried. I was so happy to see him! It had been so long since I had seen my flock, and there he was. Standing there in all his goofy glory, with a golden dog at his side. Oh yeah. He didn't have his heightened senses anymore, he needed help getting around now.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Ummm no, I had a friend that used to live here" I said feeling sad. He didn't remember me and I didn't know how to fix this. "Sorry if I bothered you" I muttered and I walked away.

"Weird, huh girl?" I heard him say to the mess of hair and drool next to him. "She seemed so sad" and I took off at a run. I didn't know how to help them! I didn't understand! Why me? Why had I been awakened? Was it a mistake? I need answers.

So with that, not caring where I was or who saw me; I lunged into the air and shot open my wings and took off towards the only home I had ever known before this 'experiment'- the E shaped house in Colorado.

I knew I probably wouldn't find any answers there, and I would probably find all my answers at the school; but I didn't care. Not without my flock.

I felt so alone as I glided effortlessly through the air. So exposed. It made me sad, and a little scared. But mostly it made me angry. Angry I had let this happen to my flock, to me. If I only had held on, if I hadn't passed out when I fell.

This was all my fault and I didn't know how to fix it!

So as fast as i could I raced back to that house, back to the memories I tried to forget. Back to the place where we were betrayed for the first time by someone whom we thought cared.

Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! And please review! Let me know what you think I should do next any suggestions will be awesome! Also thank you to my amazing boyfriend and editor!


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to James Patterson! He's awesome! Ideas and story by me!

After an entire day of flying I ended up somewhere in Arkansas, somewhere in the middle, I assumed but I couldn't tell from my map.

I landed in a wooded area, promptly finding a tree that would be big enough to sleep on and pulled out my backpack to find I only had one granola bar left.

"Ugh great" I muttered as I forced myself to eat slowly trying to savor every bite. I hadn't lived like this in years.I had forgotten what it was like to need 2,000 calories a day and never have any food.

As I gulped the last of my water down I decided in the morning I would find a town and see if I had any money saved on my debit card, or if I had spent all my money on books.

God... what a waste of money, books, I should have been saving up for this moment. Then again if I knew this moment would come I wouldn't have even had a job to earn money in the first place. And my flock wouldn't be separated with no idea the others exist.

And with that last thought I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the flock and how happy we were together.

The next morning I jumped out of my tree and flew to the closest town, landing behind a building. Tucking my wings in and putting my jacket on (which really sucked in this heat) I walked out into the street and blended into the crowd.

I found a convenience store and headed inside, eager to see what I could find. Inside was a bunch of junk food but nothing that would last me.

I looked at some cans of food that would last me, but they would only slow me down when I was flying. So I settled on a can of peanuts and a couple packages of beef jerky.

"That all you you today?" The perky cashier asked me. She had bottle blond hair and an impossibly big bust.

"Uhhh yeah, that's it" I replied trying to force myself not to stare at her chest.

"That's a lot of jerky, you going on a road trip?" She asked, why was she being so nosy?

"Yeah, something like that I guess" I swiped my card and thankfully it had money on it.

I thanked the cashier and walked outside- when I heard the blades of a helicopter shopping through the wind. I looked up and there were white coats on it, yelling something to each other throwing the side door open.

I was about to throw my wings open and bolt off, not caring who saw me, then he caught my eye. There he was, yelling my name at me, looking defeated, and I lost it.

I lunged myself at the chopper, at Jeb, at the man whom I once called my father. That betrayal hurt much worse than the one I just experienced with my other 'father'.

As I reached the chopper I could barley hear Jeb yelling something at me over the blades whizzing above us.

I landed in the bird and I braced for action but nothing. No one moved. There was a group of about three white coats and then Jeb right in the middle.

"Maximum" Jeb said breathlessly. "They got you you, I didn't think they would be able to make it." I didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Did WHO reach me?" I was angry now, I thought I was going to beat him to a pulp and now I'm having a conversation with him?

"The resistance, a group of people who fled from the school after new... Management got there." as he spoke I could feel the look of surprise on my face growing.

"The what?" I asked not completely comprehending or believing what I had just been told.

"A group of us scientists decided that some of the... Experiments were too much for us." as he finished his sentence I clenched my fist and started shaking with anger.

"Now! Now you decide your experiments are to much?!" I shrieked, "How about when you experimented on Iggys eyes and he went BLIND? Or when you captured a SIX year old and tortured her and threw her in a plastic dog crate?" I was livid, yelling at him like he had any right to talk to me about his experiments going 'to far'.

"Max! Max please calm down you have to trust me! Nothing is like it used to be! The flock is in grave danger, we managed to help you regain your wings and memory but we have no idea where they are."

He looked like he was serious about this. Like he was being sincere, I had no idea what was going on with the school but it seemed like I didn't want to know.

"Please Max just... We need your help. We need to stop the school and save your flock." He held out his hand and I just stared at it. I didn't know what to do... I didn't know if I could trust him- or if what he was saying was the truth.

"I won't shake your hand." I said firmly and his face fell slowly. "And I will never trust you again" his shoulders started to slump as his hand fell to his side. "But... It seems I don't have any other choice seeing as I don't have any freaking clue on how to help my flock. I guess we're allies for now"

"So what now?" Jeb asked and I turned around to look out of the side of the helicopter. I reached into my bag and grabbed the envelope with all the information on the flocks current locations and handed it to him.

"Now we find my family."

Thank you for reading! Please review! It really helps me know what you guys want! Also thank you to my wonderful amazing boyfriend/editor Nick!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I own only the ideas! All characters belong to James Patterson!

"So now what?" I asked Jeb, after giving the other white coats with him a look over I realized they were the same ones who had came into my work a couple days ago.

"Now we get what flock members we can and fight back" he replied "we have to stop the school, we have to end what's going on" he looked very serious.

"You mean we get all of the flock" I said firmly. "I'm not leaving any of my family behind. Not while I'm still alive and kicking" I was serious. I would never abandon a single member of my flock. Ever.

"Well there's a problem Max. We don't have any information on Fang or Angel" and he held up the papers from the envelope.

"What?" I yelled at him snatching the papers out of his hands. "This can't be happening! What do we do? I need my entire flock, no one is getting left behind!" I was looking through the papers over and over again but always being the same three faces. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy but where was Angel? Where was Fang? How would I survive without him? He's my beta, my right wing, my second in command.

"What do I have to do go get their information?" I asked, bracing myself for whatever answer he was about to give me.

"Unfortunately I have no idea where their locations are, but I do know how to find them. We're re grouping at our old house Max, then we're going for the school." he looked grim, this must be pretty bad if Jeb had turned over a new leaf.

"Aren't we going to get Iggy? Or Gazzy and Nudge?" I asked, when I finally realized we were flying in the opposite direction of Georgia.

"We have already administered the drugs that will awaken their senses, and left a recording for them to know where we will be." relieved that I would get the chance to see my family again I slumped over in a chair next to me.

"So what is the plan? Do we just like... Storm the school?" I had no idea what had been happening as far as I knew when we were on the run the school was collapsing. But I guess now it's stronger than ever.

"That may have worked when you had to save Angel a couple years back Max but not anymore. The entire place has been fortified. There are guards everywhere." Oh yeah, that reminded me.

"If you became a saint then why was Ari trying to kill me?" As soon as the worse came out of my mouth I regretted them. He winced and a painful expression crept onto his face.

"We saved a lot of experiments the day we left, but Ari didn't make it out. All of the erasers were brainwashed as word of an uprising within the school spread." He paused for a minute, trying to get his bearings. I actually pitied him for a second, then I remembered what he did to us and that quickly slipped away.

"The erasers were the schools main line of attack against us and no matter what we did they wouldn't stop coming until we were forced to retreat. Now our base is in our old house, where whitecoats and mutants live together, plotting our return to the school. Now we have the last piece of the puzzle Mazimum, you."

"Me? Why me? I just want my family back together." I was dumbfounded by this, I don't know why I was 'the chosen one' why I had to save the world, why I was needed to lead this resistance. Nothing ever made sense anymore.

"Because you are a leader, you inspire people, every single mutant that has been in the school knows your name. The girl that escaped, who saved five other mutants alongside her. They all look up to you for guidance, to make the right decision." Woah... this was getting deep for me, I mean I'm only 17 for peets sake!

"I don't know if I can be their leader, Or make the right decisions. But I do know I will do whatever it takes to save my family and every mutant I can. So whatever I can do I guess I'm in it for the long haul." I sighed when I saw the smug look on Jebs face, as if he knew I would have to say yes. Ugh, this was going to be a long ride.

Thank ink you for reading! Pleeeeease review! It helps me stay motivated and let's me know if you guys actually like the story or not!


	7. Chapter 7

all rights go to James Patterson!

When we made it to our old house I was in awe- there were kids everywhere. Some with scales, some with feathers, some with fur, and I knew they were all here to be part of something bigger. I just really hoped I could be a good leader to them. I mean I had only led the flock, never an army or super kids!

"Well what do you think?" I could hear the smugness in Jebs voice, thinking he was off the hook for saving so many kids, pffft- please it would take more than this to change my mind.

"It's incredible, I didn't even know there were this many kids at the school." As we got closer and landed at least 200 people were standing around the helicopter waiting for us. I hoped they weren't waiting for a speech, or anything like that. I'm just like them. Just wanting to get my life back together, to get my family back together.

When we landed I was hoping to see some of my flock here but I didn't see them in the crowd. I did see other bird kids flying but none of them belonged to my little group.

"Where are Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy?" I asked Jeb, turning to him and then back to the crowd of people, looking at all their faces.

"They should be on their way here now. We left voice recorders for them so they would know exactly where they needed to go." After one last glance at me he slid open the door of the chopper and stepped into the sea of kids and whitecoats.

There sure were a lot of them, and most of them had their attention focused on me. I didn't know what to say really, Or if I was supposed to say anything at all?

"Come on Max, I'll show you what we have set up in the house and have you meet with our strategists." As Jeb said that he held out a hand for me to take.

If he thought this would be the right moment for that hand shake he had another thing coming. Sure this was cool and all, and the kids all seemed happy, but still not forgiven. Not until my happy little family of six is back together, safe and sound.

As I followed Jeb to the house I fully grasped what the school had been doing all these years. All the different abilities, skin, languages. It was a bit rough to take in. Some of the kids seemed perfectly happy just how they were, while others looked completely miserable.

One such kid a boy maybe a year younger than me had scaly green skin, and what looked like gills on his neck. He seemed like he was breathing air just fine except that he looked like he would rather be dead. Poor kid, I hope whatever we accomplish here gives him an ounce of peace.

When we crossed the threshold I was a little baffled. Our dirty, messy, cluttered house was now completely the opposite. It was clean and organized and filled to the brim with all the technology and gadgets you could ever need when plotting against the worlds mad scientists.

As Jeb gave me the grand tour I just kept imagining the house how it used to be. How everything was the day Angel got taken from us. Iggy cooking us some sort gourmet of meal from instant ramen and whatever else he could find in the cupboards. Angel and nudge fawning over some boy band, Gazzy blowing up more stuff that I told him not to. And Fang. Fang just sitting quietly brooding in that way if his that makes me crazy. Never knowing what he's thinking or going to say, God I missed him.

But that is what this is all about, getting my family back together. Focus Maximum, this is probably all important!

As I brought myself back to reality we were in a room with a long table in the center, I recognized this as my bedroom. Odd... it has never looked this nice before. Around the table were kids and whitecoats alike, all talking and planning something I was probably about to be briefed on.

"...and this is the strategy room, this is where we all get together and think of ways to take on the school. We have all of the oldest and smartest of the kids we saved and our brightest scientists, all working together to think up the best plans of attack." Jeb looked quite proud of himself, and I'll admit I was quite impressed.

"Wow this is all amazing, how in the world did you do it?" I was looking around the room and looking at plans when we heard a commotion outside.

We all ran out the doors to see what all the ruckus was outside. Then I saw him, my little gas man. Looking tired and beaten and worn.

"Gazzy!" I yelled out to him as I ran and slid on my knees next to him.

"Max... I-I remember... I remember everything." He hugged me and started crying into my shirt. "Max, where's Angel? Where's my little sister?" He looked up to me with his big trusting blue eyes, my had he grown.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to have to tell him she was missing. So I just held him tight and helped him inside to get some food and medical care.

I wished Fang were here. He would know exactly what to do, he always did. I hope Iggy and nudge makes it back here soon, having them around will make it easier for Gazzy. And me, I guess that's selfish because I'm the strong one.

As I watched Gazzy sleep I just wondered what kind of life he had, were his 'parents' ice to him like mine pretended to be to me. Did he do any sports or anything? Most of all I wondered if he would miss it. When we were on the run all the young members of the flock wanted was a permanent home, and I was just hoping he wouldn't be upset he was dragged back into this life.

Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me what you think I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

All rights to the magnificent JP!

The next morning I woke up early before anybody else to take a morning fly through the mountains. The sunrise was gorgeous this time of year, the leaves were changing color and everything was frosty so it sparkled under the warm rays of the sun.

On the way out I passed the room Gazzy was sleeping in and cracked the door open, he was still asleep but I went in anyways and sat next to him on the bed. He still looked pretty beat up, blood in his hair, black eye, cute and bruises all over him.

I ran my hand through his matted hair. "You've sure been through a lot haven't you? I'm so sorry gazzy." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek, and his big innocent blue eyes fluttered open to look at me, then they filled with tears and he sat up and hugged me tight.

"Max! Max I can't believe it's you I can't believe I found you." He was bawling into my chest as I held him close, I hadn't expected this kind of reaction out of the poor kid. But I just stroked his hair and told him it was going to be alright, then I asked him if he would go flying with me.

When we stepped outside we saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Iggy and Nudge both here, both crying hugging on the front lawn.

"Oh my god!" Gazzy yelled and tackled both of them, all three laughing and crying and holding eachother.

"OhMiGodMax!" Was all I heard out of nudges mouth before I was on the ground then the other two piled on top, it was emotional lots of tears and hugs me kisses on cheeks. It was enough to even make me shed a few tears.

I decided to give up on going flying and said we all needed to go inside and shower and change and talk about what happened to us all.

Nudge got first shower, obviously, while I went in search of clothes that would fit each of them and breakfast for us all.

When they were all clean we sat down at the table together and ate and I asked Nudge and Iggy how they made it here.

All three of them experienced the same pain and discovery of wings as I did and then their memories returned just as mine had. They all had no idea where to go so they decided home was the best bet.

"And while I was flying I heard Nudge calling my name" Iggy said "so thank god for her because I'm not sure if I would have ever found my way here, I mean sure I know the general direction but actually do find a place I haven't been to in years would have been tough alone." Iggy grinned and put his arm around nudge and hugged her. "So where are Fang and Angel?" Iggy asked but when I didn't respond they knew.

"We actually don't know where they are." I replied looking down at my eggs hoping they wouldn't be mad at me for not knowing where the rest of the flock were. When I looked up there was just silence and Gazzy was crying because he wanted his sister, he stood up and walked back to where his room was.

"That's why we're still here guys, it's a long story but just bear with me. We're working with the whitecoats."

Thank you all for reading! I'm so sorry it took so long! Blame my editor boyfriend for taking so long! .


End file.
